


Headcanons and Lore For Queen's Choice(s)

by yunyu



Series: Queen's Choice(s) 'Verse [3]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Headcanon, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: NSFW ABC challenge memes for each member of the fivesome, and also eventually some of my thoughts on worldbuilding in an ABO dynamics Mr Love universe.Contains spoilers for the main Queen's Choice(s) fic.





	1. ABC headcanons for Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Measurements on genitalia usually seem unnecessarily specific to me. Alpha cocks are "big", beta are "average", omega are "small", whatever _you_ picture that makes the most erotic sense to _you_ , go with that. If the measurements I give in my headcanons seem too big or too small for you, ignore them and substitute your own; I encourage it!
> 
> That really goes for ALL the headcanons; you prefer less/more body hair, etc? More power to you! Imagine it the way you like it!
> 
> Did you know that on the 18+ Thots of Mr Love Discord we have our own channel just for ABO chat? I blather in there NON STOP about Queen's Choice(s), so [if that sounds good to you then come get it.](https://discord.gg/sn45jhB)

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

  * Gavin never wants to do the actual like… washing up and stuff parts of After Sex because he just wants to cuddle FOREVER
  * Lots of tender whispers and smouldering gazes
  * He usually checks in with his partners explicitly: was that good? Are you feeling okay?
  * Especially if he got at all rough, he will make extra sure that the partner knows he loves them.



**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * His own: he got his earrings as a fuck you to his dad and has managed to keep them going throughout the years despite having to really negotiate hard to do so with his job as a police officer so his ears are an important part of his self-image, if that’s not too weird
  * Emme: he loves her face (…and also her cunt)
  * Kiro: Kiro’s very sensitive for anything in his neck and shoulder area and Gavin loves the reactions, also Kiro has really nice hands that feel amazing and are very talented
  * Lucien: his mouth
  * Victor: his eyelashes



**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Cums a typical amount
  * Doesn’t mind the taste of Kiro’s cum and enjoys giving him oral
  * Doesn’t usually give oral to Victor or Lucien but out of curiosity has tasted both. Victor’s is fine, Lucien’s is awful.



**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * Really liked alpha/omega and omega/omega porn (I imagine omega/omega porn is about as realistic as lesbian porn marketed to men)
  * Amassed quite a collection of stuff where the omega looked like Emme
  * Had a guilt fit after they actually got together and deleted all of it because he didn't want her to find out



**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Had some short-term relationships with both men and women that didn’t really go anywhere while he was in the police academy, not all of them went as far as penetrative sex
  * Most of his sexual experience was porn



**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * He likes positions where he gets a really nice view… if he’s on top, he’s probably got himself propped up so he can see more of his partner
  * He usually doesn't like positions where he has nothing to look at (eg receiving doggy)



**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * Almost always serious and romantic (but Kiro can make him laugh, and he likes to tease Victor)



**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * He is really meticulous about keeping the hair on his head nice. It’s bleached and dyed, which on Asian hair can really extract a toll, and so he goes all out with the conditioner and other moisturizing products to keep it softer. The second he spots roots showing he needs to have it touched up.
  * The carpet does not match the drapes. He’s very diligent about keeping himself clean but doesn’t shave or trim down there.



**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  * Gavin loves the intimacy of sex
  * He doesn’t really allow himself to be vulnerable outside of his romantic relationships so having space to do that is really important for him



**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  * Before getting together with the others he would masturbate almost every day
  * Since getting together with them he rarely masturbates, at least without having someone there
  * He enjoys masturbating with one of the others there to watch though, and considers it a form of sex
  * Masturbating alone makes him worried that he might have an unexpected opportunity to have sex with one of the others and not be able to perform
  * (Have I mentioned he's a worrier?)



**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * Spanking (giving or receiving)
  * He’s not really into biting or leaving love bites on others, but he loves getting bitten
  * Tell him he’s a good boy (and praise kink generally)



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  * He gets so tunnel focused on the other people that the location almost doesn’t matter to him
  * He prefers it to be private though because he likes to really let his guard down



**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * Gavin definitely brings outside stuff into the bedroom and works it out there sometimes
  * (Victor can attest to this)
  * Really he just wants to connect with the others and express/receive love tho



**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * He’s too safety conscious to relax enough to do anything breathplay.
  * Bondage that doesn’t constrict the neck is fine though.
  * Anything that might leave lasting scars like bloodplay is also out.



**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * He likes to give oral as a sex act to Emme and Kiro, and will lick and kiss Victor’s and Lucien’s cocks as foreplay
  * He really loves how Emme and Kiro give oral because they are both so enthusiastic about it
  * But he not so secretly loves how bad at it Victor is



**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * Gavin is a very romantic and tender guy for cuddling but when actual penetration is happening he tends to go all in



**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * All sex is good sex to Gavin.



**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * Gavin _really_ cares about safety. He’s the one who makes sure that toys are not just clean but properly sterilized, that everybody knows the safe word, and even when they were in a committed relationship with birth control he still always used condoms with Emme and Kiro (and if he was going between holes, of course he would use a fresh one).
  * Experimental wise however he is very good/giving/game.



**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * He has a pretty good amount of stamina if he wants to hold out,
  * But once he _does_ cum, you might as well put crime scene tape around him, because he is Done.



**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * Toys are a big part of how he and Kiro have sex, and will probably become more used with Victor and Lucien, but Emme tends to shy away from toys.



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * Denial-style teasing is not his thing to get or give. He tends to be too sincere in his dirty talk for it to really be teasing.
  * He likes being verbally teased more than he would admit.
  * But teasing can't go too far. It needs to be coupled with affection.



**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * Kind of medium. Not silent, but usually nothing louder than a moan or groan. If he speaks and it’s not a BDSM-ish interaction, it’s definitely going to be expressions of love and appreciation (“you feel so good” “you’re so sexy”).



**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  * Some of the others… okay, Kiro… want to have sex of some kind in the air with his wind powers, but he refuses because that’s _just not safe._



**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * He always wears a jock strap, which surprised the others at first but now they all think it’s hot af.
  * (Victor especially can be quite shameless about copping a feel of his butt)
  * Penis length actually above average for a beta, about 16cm or 6”. (No matter what fanfiction tells you, _this is actually above average._ Really.)
  * Average girth
  * Intact foreskin.



**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  * High. Plus it’s also his love drive. _He has so much love to give._



**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * If he has sex at night, he’s out _very_ quickly afterwards.
  * He’ll even put off cleaning up until morning if he can.
  * If it's during the day he will probably laze about for a while, but he will then definitely make sure he cleans everything up before he does anything else.




	2. ABC Headcanons for Kiro

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

  * CUDDLE. FREAK.
  * He even wants to hold hands, the dirty whore.
  * He is pretty fucking shameless about his preference for his cuddle buddy though. Emme > Lucien > Victor > Gavin. Not that he doesn’t love Gavin to pieces, but it’s about the SOFTNESS, Gavin. Emme is the squishiest and nicest to cuddle, Gavin is all muscle and bone, that’s just objective facts, Gavin.
  * (He still cuddles Gavin tho)
  * (Just not if Emme is available)



**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * Kiro likes his hands (and he’s very good with them)
  * Emme’s skin is so soft and she’s so nice to touch all over!
  * Gavin… m-muscles… “Gavin could you use me as a weight for your work-out? No reason.”
  * With Victor it’s the intensity and darkness of his gaze and classic handsomeness of his face and the contrast when Kiro gets him flustered.
  * For Lucien it’s his eyes as well, but for him it’s because Lucien can’t help but show his adoration and vulnerability when he looks at Kiro.



**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Because omegas don’t have a refractory period, Kiro typically cums a few times when he has sex, but each individual orgasm isn’t a huge amount of semen.
  * His semen is noticeably hotter because his testes are inside his body.
  * He doesn’t like the taste of Victor or Gavin’s semen but will swallow or lick it to please them, but Lucien’s is just gross. Kiro will swallow if he’s deepthroating Lucien (kind of no choice otherwise) but otherwise that shit is not going in his mouth.



**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * Kiro had major cosmetic surgery, notably a nose job, in South America.
  * His motivation wasn’t that there was anything wrong with how he looked before, it was so that he wouldn’t look like his old self and aid him in avoiding Black Swan.
  * Still, he feels embarrassed about it (especially because everyone’s always going on about how great he looks—so not only is he insecure that really it’s just his evol, he’s got an extra layer of anxiety that it’s the cosmetic surgery).
  * He hasn’t told the others yet but probably will someday.



**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Zero non-porn experience, and actually not as much porn experience as you’d think. While Kiro is really skilled in the internet including the dark web, he also knows all too well how easy it is to find truly disturbing content on the dark web and he’s afraid of putting even more unforgettable horrible images in his mind (he’s got way too many already from real life as it is). He stuck to very vanilla sites.
  * Once he had an actual human person to have sex with, however, his enthusiasm for internet research made him educate himself in a hurry.



**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * Absolute favourite is riding someone in their lap
  * He has the stamina to go forever
  * He loves being able to control the speed and tease them or overstimulate them
  * He loves kissing them or getting his neck kissed, being close to their face
  * And with Victor in particular, he loves when he makes Victor lose control and flip them over and start pounding him



**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * If Kiro doesn’t make a joke at least once per five minutes he might die
  * He’s definitely the person most likely to crack up and mercilessly make jokes if there’s a weird noise, someone farts, etc
  * At the same time he can be very serious and vulnerable during sex



**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * Kiro has a surprising amount of body hair, especially for an omega of Asian heritage
  * You just can’t fucking see it because it’s blond
  * He waxes his chest and back because he has to suffer for his career, but he leaves his arms and legs alone
  * His pubes are naturally light brown and he leaves them alone as well
  * He has to wax his chest so much and it hurts leave him alone :C



**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  * Sex actually doesn’t always need to be intimate for Kiro
  * He has such a high sex drive anyway that sometimes it’s really just about scratching that itch
  * Most of the others really crave that intimacy tho and he’s happy to give it to them
  * If it were all up to him, intimacy is more often in the cuddling after or in other romantic gestures than in sex



**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  * He masturbated a _lot_ before getting with Emme, often twice a day with more than one orgasm a session, usually with a toy in his hole while stroking his cock at the same time.
  * He still masturbates fairly frequently, the lack of a refractory period meaning that he’s not afraid of being unable to perform with the others, especially if they want to join in.



**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * Overstimulation
  * Give him what he wants, give him more, then give him even more
  * If he’s crying that’s about perfect



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  * Kiro by nature would love to have sex in all kinds of crazy places
  * That said he’s not willing to take risks of actual discovery since that might out him as an omega
  * So he has to settle for stuff like having sex in every room in the house
  * Plus he wants to have sex with Gavin high in the air but Gavin says NO. Chicken.



**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * He's horny, dude
  * Seriously what's to get
  * (Also he loves them)



**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Anything involving cross-dressing or feminizing him would be a strong turn-off. His preferred slang is “hole” because it’s not gendered, and the others respect this when they talk about his body.
  * Anything involving blood, except love bites or nail scratches where the blood is minor and incidental. Purposefully inflicted pain from being struck, spanked, pushed, etc can be quite iffy and he’s had panic attacks before from something that triggered him.



**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * Kiro loves both
  * He’s hyperconscious that Emme doesn’t like the taste of his semen however (the anxiety that somehow Emme will realize she doesn’t actually like him is HIGH for this poor sweetheart)
  * Because of this he doesn’t let her give him oral, period
  * Victor gives him oral the most



**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * He’ll do both but his preference tends to be more for fast
  * He doesn’t have to worry about his stamina, either for energy or for cumming because he can just cum again, so why not go fast



**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * Kiro is very pro-quickie
  * Quickie just means more time to do more fun things together!
  * Or getting to have sex when otherwise the alternative is, what… NOT having sex??? Forget THAT shit
  * Kiro, banging on pots and pans: Quickies! Quickies! Quickies!



**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * Kiro is naturally a risk taker but for him the stakes are so high that they check him
  * He has _suffered_ in his life and he never wants to go back to that
  * But for anything where the risk doesn’t involve serious consequences, he’s your man



**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * Energizer Bunny
  * Voted most likely to masturbate while his partners are laying exhausted around him



**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * Before Emme, Kiro assumed he’d never be able to be intimate with a real person, so he got quite familiar with what kind of toys he likes.
  * Gavin is the one that he uses toys with the most often.



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * Super unfair tease.
  * Sometimes actually gets to the level where it’s mean, except with Gavin.
  * Gavin can’t handle mean levels of teasing and Kiro knows this
  * Sometimes he actually is hurting Lucien intentionally with his teasing though, in an unhealthy way.
  * (They have a lot of shit to work out and sometimes it comes out in sex)
  * With Emme he usually restrains himself somewhat because she’s utterly incapable of teasing back. He only teases her to the extent that she’s actually getting pleasure from his words.
  * With Victor often his goal is precisely to make Victor snap and take control.



**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * He can be very very loud, and he talks a lot if the position allows it.
  * Even when he’s kissing or giving oral during sex he will make noises into the kiss or into/around the other person’s genitals.



**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  * Spent a lot of time daydreaming when he was younger about being bonded and having a family
  * A key part of this fantasy was this idea of finally being able to fully trust someone not to hurt him or leave him
  * The big reason why he gave Emme permission to keep dating was that he couldn't stand the idea of not letting her get to have a family
  * He did want one for himself but he assumed that Emme was a fluke and he'd never find anyone ever again once she had her own alpha who took her away from him



**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * Kiro has a very typical omega male set of genitalia, which means that the real world would describe it as having intersex characteristics.
  * He has a small penis, about 7cm or 2.75” erect, and he urinates through his penis (he doesn’t have a separate urethra). He’s not circumcised.
  * He has testes but they are inside his body and therefore this results in functional infertility from body heat damaging sperm.
  * Beneath his penis he has a labia majora but no labia minora around his genital sinus which leads to his uterus. The labia is fairly wrinkly, like scrotum skin.



**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  * HIGH
  * “Can we have sex?” “We just had sex.” “So, what, is that a no?”



**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * If he’s not ready for round two (a big if), then yep he’s probably out like an adorable puppy that exhausted itself.




	3. Lucien NSFW ABC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the other NSFW ABC, spoilers for Queen's Choice(s) follow of course.
> 
> **Content warning!!!** Lucien is basically a recovering villain. Any discussion of his past is going to involve time when he was truly a _bad person._ Dark content follows!  
> There is mention of very dubiously consensual sex (Lucien being the victim, though, actually).  
> I want to make it clear that I do not headcanon that Lucien ever sexually assaulted anyone, but he was definitely manipulative and "bad" in other ways.  
> Remember that in QC(s), this is a guy who in his youth believed that torturing other children and teens to awaken their superpowers was a legitimate, rational, necessary thing, and who murdered people for their superpowers without remorse. To be honest, his sexual darkness was probably one of his _less_ disturbing aspects.

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

  * Lucien can easily make himself not be tired after sex and will always do any necessary work of cleaning up etc so his lover(s) don’t have to.
  * Usually he’s prepared everything before hand so that this is easy, but if it’s a spontaneous thing then he’ll always take the hit.
  * Because most of his partners let their guard down, sleep etc easily after sex he often indulges himself by watching them.
  * (For hours sometimes)



**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * Lucien is hyperaware of how he comes across. Anyone intuitive can feel the predator nature of him; therefore he strives diligently to make people second guess this. He views his body as more of a tool for his mind and his goals. Therefore enjoyment is beside the point. (Lucien, could you MAYBE chill?)
  * He absolutely adores Emme’s breasts (and their sensitivity and symbolism)
  * For Kiro it’s his eyes and their expressiveness.
  * (When Kiro and Emme are pregnant however he’s absolutely mad for looking at and touching their abdomens, visible bump or not.)
  * For Gavin it’s again his face (and how easily he can make it blush.)
  * For Victor it’s his shoulders and stature.



**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Lucien’s body chemistry is messed up and that extends to his semen
  * None of his lovers like the taste of his cum; he doesn’t blame them
  * He’s given the others’ semen a try and he’s with Emme, he would much rather not, thanks



**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * Even though he’s sincere in his love for them, Lucien is still frequently manipulative and deceptive in how he approaches sex with the others.
  * He can be very calculating in everything he says and does to achieve the result he wants: to make them enjoy themselves, to make them love him, to make them relax, etc.
  * Sometimes this leaves him feeling empty and dirty after.
  * Kiro is the most likely to turn him so off balance that he is unable to be anything but honest and unplanned.



**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Extremely experienced, but with some noticeable gaps (mostly from not wanting to put himself in any kind of vulnerable position)
  * His first experiences with sex were with Aphrodite and were dubiously consensual: the vast age and experience gap (even though he was above the age of consent—he was 16, she was in her 40s), and her use of her evol’s power over pheromones
  * He categorizes the experiences in his mind as consensual however
  * After a torrid affair with her, he moved onto many others
  * Often he slept with someone just to prove he could
  * He’s traded sex for favours or secrets (giving sex in exchange for the favours or secrets, not the reverse)
  * He wasn’t interested in anyone “innocent” as that was too easy prey
  * He liked the idea that he left his partners worse off than he found them and that they would find future partners lacking in comparison to him (“ruining” them for others)
  * _(Ares was not a nice person)_



**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * From the end of his affair with Aphrodite until getting with the others, he had to have a position of total control
  * Letting Gavin ride him was literally the first time he ever let anyone on top of him since Aphrodite
  * Because letting others ride him is something he only truly does with them, it’s a special position for him
  * That said he still does love very dominant positions and getting deep in his partners while they can’t move such as ankles over his shoulders while he has hold of their arms



**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * Never goofy. 
  * Even when he’s being funny it’s usually for a serious purpose (to fluster the other person, to antagonize them, to reassure them, etc)
  * Can be _very_ vulnerable at times in sex, also, and he’s definitely not silly then



**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * Lucien overthinks his amount of body hair just like he overthinks more or less everything.
  * He likes to have control and to change things rather than leave them natural generally which put him strongly towards manscaping.
  * But he also felt that by alpha standards he may not be considered all that masculine and felt that pubic hair may give him a more mature and manly presence.
  * Finally he ended up deciding to manscape on the grounds that he may not be stereotypically manly, but he is definitely very intimidating, and being bare might make him less so.
  * (For fuck’s sake Lucien can’t you just like… stop thinking for even one minute?)
  * (Nope.)



**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  * The other four are the first people he’s ever really been _intimate_ with, rather than sex being an expression of his need to dominate and manipulate others
  * He truly does love the others and wants to give them pleasure and experience their love in return
  * His desire and pleasure at dominating them is definitely still there though!!!



**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  * Lucien basically doesn’t masturbate anymore (see Y for sex drive)
  * He rarely masturbated before, and when it did so, it was always as part of an elaborate fantasy and the fantasy was more important than the touching of himself
  * Masturbated more in the roughly 18 months between meeting Emme and actually bonding with her than in the rest of his life put together for this reason
  * Fantasized a LOT about Emme and then also about the others
  * During this period he did not have any other kind of sex also whereas before he would usually find a partner for sex rather than masturbate



**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * He likes to knot. Really, really, really likes to knot.
  * Unlike Victor (who never knotted anyone until Emme), Lucien was up front about expecting to knot his partners no matter what their dynamic before he met Emme
  * That he won’t knot Gavin unless Gavin practically begs for it, that he pulled out of Emme rather than knot her without asking, that he apologized to Kiro for unintentionally knotting him without warning, is a Lucien that his previous partners wouldn’t recognize
  * However Gavin is right that he has a sadistic streak
  * Causing non-omega partners pain with his knot used to be part of the thrill for him
  * He indulged it frequently back then also
  * He has been afraid to explore it with the other four so far
  * He associates it with the worst of the Ares personality
  * To be honest he is probably wise to be cautious



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  * Poor (?) Lucien would be _really into public sex_ but none of his partners are
  * Not only does he like the danger/adreneline rush of almost getting caught
  * He wouldn’t at all mind getting caught
  * After all he has a strong need for everyone to know that the others are _his_
  * However he is mindful that the others would all, to varying degrees, hate that
  * But to the extent that he can get that sensation, even by something small like having the curtains open, without making his partner uncomfortable, he will go for it



**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * Where to start with this Machiavellian scoundrel
  * He has so many motivations!
  * Make partner happy
  * Reassure self that partner loves him
  * Adore partner
  * Reassure self that partner won’t leave him
  * _Make_ partner love him
  * Dominate partner
  * Feel control over his life generally



**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * He has a strong aversion to receiving anal
  * He’s decided he’s fine with that and sees no reason to make an effort to change that
  * It’s not like there’s not enough orifices to go around between the five of them



**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * Loves receiving oral and oral knotting
  * Having his partner stuck and silent, especially on their knees, is a big turn on in itself
  * In terms of giving, it’s almost always foreplay, as Lucien prefers to penetrate a partner
  * Enjoys giving oral to Emme most
  * Even though he doesn’t enjoy the taste and Kiro cums a lot, he will still give oral to Kiro and never complains (Kiro doesn’t even know how much he dislikes it)
  * He also never complains when he gives oral to Gavin, although he gags quite a bit and it’s more submissive than he would prefer, but he loves how much Gavin loves it and he’s willing to give Gavin the reins occasionally for that reason



**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * Unless he has a reason to go slow, Lucien’s going to go fast
  * He likes to overwhelm his partners and the primal/predatory aspect of it
  * But he will definitely go slow or sensual to tease or for some other purpose



**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * Lucien is not into quickies per se
  * He’s not motivated by a physical sex drive but by the mental experience
  * Therefore he wants the experience to last
  * If his partner wants a quickie they are playing with fire by trying to engage Lucien in it because “a quickie” will turn into something that leaves them exhausted or late to whatever they were planning after



**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * Lucien is _calculating_
  * He has done the math in his head before he takes any risk
  * He likes to feel sure he knows what’s going to happen, or at least that he is satisfied with every possible outcome
  * He won’t take risks otherwise
  * He is willing to do almost anything in bed for his partners, including things that give him little or no pleasure
  * Honestly he sees this as the least he can do in return for all they give him



**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * Lucien forces himself to go a long time and will do his damndest to continue pleasuring a partner as long as they need
  * Body limitations? Sorry I only know force of will
  * He sometimes loses control and often gets really angry with himself about this if he comes “too early” (never blames his partner)
  * Has to be reassured that not every session of sex needs to be a marathon



**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * Lucien has some insecurity about his body (understatement)
  * He probably won’t admit it to himself but the reason why he doesn’t want to use toys is that he has this nagging feeling that his body isn’t enough and to use toys feels like a capitulation to that
  * He wants to please the others with “just” his body; when he does that, he feels like he has control over his body despite its flaws and weaknesses



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * Depends on the mood
  * If he’s in the mood to tease, then Lucien teases more than women in the 80s getting their hair ready to see a rock show
  * (Emme is his biggest target for this; he is expert at pushing all her buttons and knows exactly how far is too far and won’t go there)
  * He tries to tease Victor but it often ends up backfiring and he excites _himself_ even more. How does Victor do that?!
  * He hasn’t been willing to tease Kiro much yet because he feels so unworthy too.
  * What will happen when these two titans of teasing get into a tease off? Is the world ready for such a thing?!



**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * Talk talk talk talk talk
  * Talk
  * SO much talking
  * Feeling like he’s fucking the other person with his mind, not just his body, is an essential aspect of sex to him
  * And his words are how he does it



**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  * Before he met Emme, he thought of impregnating someone as a kind of ultimate expression of dominance and therefore highly arousing to him
  * Putting his genetic material into someone and literally creating life from it? _Turn on._
  * When he found out he was probably infertile it was a huge crisis to his image of himself as someone who had power over others.
  * With Emme and then Kiro however it became a true yearning to have a child _with_ them, and pain that he would never be able to do that.
  * His unexpected siring of a child on Kiro actually made him feel the opposite of powerful (but in a way that was very, very helpful to his growth as a person)
  * He sees himself as needing to truly _serve_ Emme or Kiro when they’re pregnant because the bearer's contribution to the fetal development is so vastly outsized in comparison to the sire
  * Basically to him now, siring a child is an undeserved honour, not an expression of his dominance at all
  * (You know what that is? Growth.)



**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * Yep, he’s an alpha, and that means a (by real world standards) huge dong
  * Length erect around twenty-five centimetres
  * Girth: thick enough around that Emme can barely touch her fingers around it.
  * Intact



**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  * Lucien’s sex drive per se isn’t exactly low, but it is still the lowest of the five. 
  * The medications he’s on depress his libido somewhat below what his natural level would be. 
  * He enjoys sex, but he has sex much more often than he naturally would out of motivations other than sexual desire alone. (Sometimes he initiates sex because he’s horny, that is, but more often he initiates or responds to others’ initiation out of a desire to please, gain affection, reassure himself, exert his dominance, manipulate them… not always nice reasons.)



**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * Lucien can go for days without sleeping because of his evol, and even when he does sleep it’s usually only a matter of a few hours.
  * Sometimes it’s not really a matter of choice. He would like to sleep but he can’t.
  * Since he got together with the others however he does sleep more often. When he’s living with them he usually gets at least a couple hours a day.
  * He loves when he can fall asleep curled up with someone and feels almost like a normal person when it happens.




	4. Emme (MC) NSFW ABC

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

  * Sleepy cuddles, hugs, kisses, and just being as cute as a gosh darn button. 
  * Even though she’s usually a very diligent and tidy person, it usually falls to another sex partner to do most of the cleaning up type stuff after sex
  * Sometimes even Kiro will do it for her because she’s just soooo cute after sex



**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * Emme is a pretty humble person and doesn’t think much of herself, but that’s also a good thing; she’s not really insecure or negative about her body either.
  * She does really like her hair, and takes good care of it. (She and Gavin are hair salon buddies.)
  * Kiro’s eyes are so beautiful to her, she could stare into them forever.
  * Gavin’s eyes are also mesmerizing to her, she’s always trying to catch the little flecks of gold in them.
  * And Victor’s gaze is so intense and smouldering.
  * But for Lucien it’s his mouth. When they first met, his eyes could be a little intimidating to her, and she got in the habit of looking more at his mouth when they spoke from the beginning and never stopped. She loves his voice and he can push her buttons with the things he says better than anyone.



**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Like most omegas Emme produces a ton of lubrication before and during sex.
  * She likes the taste of her and Kiro’s lubrication but doesn’t like the taste of semen from anyone. However she’ll swallow happily for Victor and Lucien because they go so far back her throat that it doesn’t really hit her tongue.



**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * Despite wanting to be a Good Girl, she read a lot of female-oriented R18 doujins
  * Some of them _very_ kinky



**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Emme was a Good Girl in high school and university and didn’t even date.
  * Her father was firm that you have to focus on education only first and she respected him 100%
  * Even though he died before she went to university she still turned down all dates because she had to graduate on time so she could take over the studio.
  * So Kiro was her first real life sexual experience of any kind.



**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * Emme likes positions where she’s being pushed down or held down, whether that’s face up or down, from behind or the front



**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * Emme tends to follow the lead of her other partners
  * She’s not opposed to laughing and silliness in sex, for sure, but she usually doesn’t initiate it.



**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * Emme has sensitive skin and finds actually going bare unbearable (no pun intended), but she doesn’t have much body hair naturally.
  * Carpet doesn’t match the drapes.



**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  * Emme is pretty much affectionate and sweet with her lovers _all the time_ though
  * …fucking is more about, uh, fucking, for her
  * she’s at her most romantic and “making love” ish with Gavin
  * she knows Victor would like her to be more romantic with him but she tends to end up doing something submissive which sets off his dominant instincts and whoops they’re just fucking instead
  * (again)



**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  * Emme masturbated daily before Kiro
  * Surprised??? She’s got quite a high sex drive after all
  * Since Kiro’s is _even higher_ however, and once the others came along, her masturbation habits dwindled to almost nothing
  * (She may still touch herself while reading her favourite dirty comics)
  * (Because the others monitor her so closely, generally she can’t touch herself without getting a volunteer)
  * (SOMETIMES A GIRL JUST WANTS TO READ HER KINK IN PEACE GO AWAY)



**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * Emme really likes pleasing more than one of them at once
  * The notion of being _used_ (within sex only), of being a passive rather than active participant, is a major turn on
  * There’s zero brattiness to her submission in the bedroom, she’s there to please enthusiastically
  * The others have learned the hard way that they need to be very careful about her limits (especially her physical limits) because she won’t even feel the need to tap out in the moment, much less try to tap out



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  * When she gets going she forgets where she is
  * That being said, it’s easier for her to get going if it’s somewhere she feels secure and that is a “good” place for sex, meaning a bed, especially her own bed or the bed of one of her partners
  * Even a hotel bed might take longer for her to get comfortable



**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * Her motivation for sex is to please and express her love for the others
  * That doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy the sex or crave sexual pleasure, because she does
  * But from her perspective she can just masturbate for that part of it
  * So having sex with someone else is really all about them



**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Emme can be talked into trying just about anything
  * However she’s not good at faking enthusiasm
  * You can tell she’s trying but not into it
  * She probably wouldn’t be able to bring herself to do anything that would involve her _inflicting_ lasting damage
  * She probably would do other gross/extreme/dangerous kinks (choking, watersports, hot wax, being cut, ass to mouth, pretty much you name it) if she thought her partner really wanted it, no matter how uncomfortable, disgusting, or painful it was for her
  * Fortunately for her own safety her partners don’t want to make her uncomfortable or unhappy
  * She will be honest about how she feels though so they know they just have to ask her



**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * Really enjoys giving oral to Gavin, Lucien, and Victor
  * With Gavin she prefers to do it as foreplay or to have him cum outside of her mouth and he’s always willing to do it that way
  * She’d be willing to try to give oral to Kiro again (she did it some when they were first together) but he knows she doesn’t like the taste and because he tends to come fast and frequently he doesn’t want her to do it
  * She enjoys receiving oral and her favourite part is having someone else’s tongue inside her while their fingers rub her clit



**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * She loves it all
  * But she usually lets her partners set the pace



**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * Emme is not really a fan
  * She has to switch to “sex mode” and then back to “work mode” or “regular non-sex fun mode”
  * She doesn’t do transitions easily or quickly and they can be frustrating for her
  * Plus she tends to be tired out easily by sex
  * But because she’s eager to please it doesn’t take much to get her to go along with a quickie
  * But the other person better be willing to help her clean up etc, or she’s gonna be pissed
  * (Kiro is ON NOTICE)



**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * In the moment, Emme is thinking with her clit only
  * She’s the “oh no, we didn’t use a condom!”, “oh no, we didn’t use a safeword!”, “oh no, we were supposed to go to work!”, “oh no, we forgot to turn off the stove and the kitchen is now on fire!” afterwards sort of person
  * She can pretty much be persuaded into just about anything in the moment



**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * She can easily cum multiple times in a row
  * But her physical stamina in active positions is not all that great, especially once she starts having orgasms



**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * Toys weird her out to be honest
  * They’re so… plastic and fake
  * Kiro was enthusiastic about introducing her to them (especially because he assumed that he couldn’t really satisfy her without help because of his size) but she just… would rather have a person thanks



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * Emme? Teasing? During sex?
  * Sounds fake but ok
  * That being said, she inadvertently teases the others by making sincere requests and comments that are just that fucking hot.
  * And the way she reacts to being teased is just *chef’s kiss* for the others who do like to tease (Kiro…….)



**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * She’s not very loud unless her partners encourage her to raise her voice
  * But she does make a lot of noises
  * She’s happy to talk during sex if her partner enjoys it but her default would be mostly moans interspersed with specific requests (lower, faster, etc)



**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  * Initially she was very shy about initiating sex (bc Good Girls Don’t)
  * She still frequently takes time to warm up during sex enough to be more naughty
  * That said she’s gotten a lot bolder about initiating sex
  * She makes a special effort to initiate sex with Kiro because she knows how insecure he can be



**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * As an omega female Emme has extra lubrication glands, even more than an omega male because she has additional extra glands around her urethra (whereas omega males don’t have these because their urethra goes through their penis)
  * For day to day life this can be a pain. Pantiliners are NOT optional.
  * Like the rest of her, everything down there is very soft and supple
  * Her labia minor are fairly small



**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  * High. (It’s always the nice ones…)



**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * She usually gets pretty worn out by the time her partners are satisfied, the poor lamb
  * Even if she doesn’t sleep she will probably want to snuggle or maybe take a bath to recharge
  * If it’s at night she may well fall asleep before her partners even pull out of her body
  * Sleep well angel you deserve it




	5. Victor NSFW ABC

Victor NSFW ABC

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

  * His shields are _down_
  * Whatever the mood of the sex was, he’s usually romantic after sex
  * And generally just a happy, happy man, without having to put up his coldness barrier
  * If there was anything kinky or BDSM-ish going on, he’s probably even more romantic
  * If he was being submissive in sex, he can be a little self-conscious afterwards and need reassurance, without that reassurance being too obvious
  * Having some quiet sweet talk with his partner where it’s clear that they’re equals helps clear his head
  * He can be a little lazy about cleaning up properly. “Can’t that wait? I pay people to do that.”



**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * Boobs (on Emme)
  * Butt (on all of them)
  * Victor is a simple man and he knows what he wants



**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  * Cums the typical amount for an alpha, ie a lot if he knots, a normal amount if he doesn’t
  * Lowkey likes the taste of semen but will never admit it.
  * “It’s fine. I don’t mind, since it makes you happy.”
  * Except Lucien’s because that shit is nasty, sorry Lucien



**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * He always speaks in a very educated and controlled way
  * And during sex he’s pretty silent
  * Lucien guesses correctly that Victor is not silent inside his mind, but not even Lucien has any idea just how _dirty and low_ Victor’s mental narration is
  * It’s not civilized or romantic or poetic _at all_
  * Gonna fuck her/him hard, wanna knot his hole/her cunt, it’s so tight, it’s so good, repeat.



**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  * All his previous partners before Kiro were beta females; Kiro was his first omega and his first same sex experience; Lucien was his first alpha.
  * Had an on-again off-again high school girlfriend that never went as far as penetrative sex; he would perform cunnilingus and fingering and she would give him handjobs
  * During, and even more after, university, had no problem finding sexual partners due to his name and wealth
  * However he was very careful since alphas can’t use condoms
  * Unromantic, pragmatic requirements to get proof of permanent method of birth control and clean STD status and show it to him
  * And keep it updated monthly
  * And he was never romantic in any way with any of them
  * Placeholders for Emme only, more like sugar babies than girlfriends
  * Because he was so emotionally cold, most of these lovers didn’t last long
  * He doesn’t like seeing any lover in pain or discomfort so he always held himself back from deep penetration with these beta women, often using shallow penetration and slow positions like spooning
  * Never knotted any of them for the same reason, plus he never even got deep enough in them to knot them



**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  * Depends on his mood. If he’s feeling dominant, he likes a position of dominance where he’s face to face, although he’ll do doggy too.
  * For submissive positions he likes to have his face away from his partner so he can let out more of his emotions, eg doggy or little spoon
  * For romantic moments he loves being the big spoon or missionary.



**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  * He more tolerates it from the others than initiates it
  * If the other person is trying to be silly when he’s trying to be romantic, he will find that irritating at best
  * If he feels like the other person is using humour to reject him he will be very hurt but won’t show it openly



**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  * Victor gets his (head) hair cut and cared for professionally by elites in the field
  * He trims his pubic hair himself, he likes it to look tidy. Carpet matches the drapes as he doesn’t dye his hair.
  * He needs to shave daily but he doesn’t have a lot of body hair. A moderate amount on his legs.



**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  * He’s such a romantic
  * Destiny, forever, true love, happy ever after… Victor believes in it all deep down
  * Victor yearns for the romantic connection during sex as much as for sexual release



**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  * Victor masturbates a lot, even after getting together with the others
  * He locks the doors of his office and jacks off almost every day he’s at work
  * He has supplies in his closet for this purpose
  * If he has to work late he may do it twice
  * When he’s masturbating, his go-to fantasy is about knocking up Emme or Kiro and his knot usually pops
  * He puts one hand at his base to squeeze his knot (although he can’t fully wrap his hand around it) and uses the other to catch the cum with paper towels
  * This is the reason why Victor empties his own office garbage can as;dlfkjsf;akj
  * (He doesn’t want the cleaning staff knowing his business)



**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  * BREEDING KINK LIKE WHOA.
  * Almost every time he masturbated from his youth on, it was to a fantasy of impregnating Emme.
  * Finds pregnant bodies _hot_. Definitely as soon as Emme or Kiro start to show, whether the baby is his or not, sex has to give him a great view.
  * He likes being restrained, dominated, and inflicted with pain, mostly by Gavin.
  * (Lucien will later do this with him as well, starting in dream sex, because Lucien is afraid of taking it too far and actually hurting him.)
  * He also enjoys dominating his lovers but he is a service top.
  * The hottest part of dominance for him is when his lovers make _spontaneously_ submissive gestures like baring their necks to him, whimpering, averting their gaze, calling him alpha, etc



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  * Victor has two wolves living inside him
  * One wolf doesn’t want anybody to know his business
  * The other wolf wants everybody to know he has the most amazing lovers in the entire world
  * Usually the first wolf is winning so he prefers privacy in location
  * But he enjoys it very much when his office smells like Kiro or Emme and others can tell they’ve been there
  * And he loves leaving his scent on the other four
  * (Lucien better not try to reciprocate though because even though Victor low key enjoys his awful, weird smell, he in _no way_ wants anyone else to know that)



**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  * The common thread of all his motivations and turn ons is connection
  * Reproduction has been a big aim of his for a long time
  * The man wants a family, the bigger the better
  * He got ripped out of his own time, family, culture, and language very suddenly at eleven years old
  * Profound, near soul-crushing alienation at a critical age and a big part of how he survived was “someday I’ll find Emme and we’ll make a family together”
  * Obviously things haven’t turned out according to this childhood coping mechanism’s idea of his perfect future
  * But he loves his reality now anyway
  * The non-reproductive aspects of sex that most appeal to him are also about connecting
  * Even his turn ons about submission and masochism tend to be about keeping himself in check or self-punishing by consenting to be hurt because he wants to be what the rest of them need and want from him



**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Seeing his lover in pain or discomfort is a turn off. 
  * Sometimes he will go along with it if it’s something he knows his lover is enjoying overall, but he still won’t enjoy that aspect of it.



**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  * Actually really likes giving oral and prefers to give rather than receive
  * He doesn’t like oral knotting because it feels impersonal and too distant to him
  * If he’s receiving oral he really likes sitting down and having the other person on their knees because that hits his “my lover is willingly submitting to me” button hard
  * He has a pretty strong gag reflex which makes giving Gavin oral a struggle but he keeps trying, at least as foreplay



**P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  * He likes variety
  * That said because many of his lovers are more on the “fast and rough” end of the spectrum, “slow and sensual” is a little more unusual and thus special
  * He’s most likely to be slow and romantic with Emme and Gavin
  * Gavin is a struggle because _in the moment_ Gavin wants Victor to go fast, consequences be damned, but Victor’s way less likely to unintentionally cause Gavin pain if they can go slow



**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  * Loves quickies more than he would admit because it might ruin his image as so controlled and careful
  * Would much rather have an office quickie than a masturbation session for example
  * (Emme knows what to expect now if work brings her there for any reason)



**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  * Victor has a pretty one track mind
  * And that track is: fuck
  * He’s not coming up with the ideas, but he’s been surprised by things the others have come up with that he’s really enjoyed
  * Including, to be perfectly honest, this entire five person relationship thing



**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  * Victor can last a while with a partner… often because he’s already masturbated once that day
  * His penis is done for a while after he cums but he would never leave a partner unsatisfied if he could help it, and would shake off his own tiredness to help them out with his hands, mouth, or props



**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  * Never had any interest in toys before meeting the others.
  * Mostly toys become part of his sex life with Gavin.
  * He will use toys on Gavin while giving him a handjob or (awkward, but that’s just how Gavin likes it) blowjob
  * Gavin also likes to use toys on him
  * Definitely finds it hot when Emme pegs him or one of the others, but because she’s not really into it, it is more of a rare treat, especially because Victor’s not the type to ask for it



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * If he’s being teased, he usually snaps pretty quickly and takes control.
  * (Kiro may be gunning for this exact result. Okay, Kiro is _definitely_ gunning for this exact result.)
  * He will tease in foreplay, but as soon as things really get going he is all sincerity.



**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  * Victor is usually damn near silent.
  * Makes a soft little noise or says a lover’s name right when he’s about to cum.
  * Doesn’t really talk during sex either, especially once it gets going, but will respond to his lover.
  * Kiro likes to try to make him be noisier and say more.
  * When he’s being penetrated, or if his lover is being particularly dominant with him, however, Victor does tend to groan and moan.



**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  * Of the five of them, Victor is the least suited to being in a polyamorous relationship, especially one with only one woman
  * Although he is “more gay than he thought” he prefers women to men visually
  * (As he grows more in love with Gavin, Kiro, and Lucien, his visual preferences become less important to him, but he still absolutely prefers Emme the most of the four on a strictly aesthetic level)
  * He is also the one who struggles the most with possessive jealousy (while Lucien is also possessive, it isn’t a problem for him _within_ the relationship; for Victor it’s a recurring problem, especially with Emme)
  * (Because people have been confused, Gavin’s jealousy is more motivated by insecurity and envy, ie comparing himself to others and worrying he’s not good enough, rather than possessiveness)
  * The hardest problem for him is agreeing to let anyone other than him get the omegas pregnant. Intellectually he’s fine with it; emotionally he _wants_ to be fine with it but he’s just _not okay with it_ at a very base level and he struggles with it.
  * Basically every time one of the omegas _can_ be gotten pregnant, deep down Victor really wants to do it and starts getting hair trigger jealous with Lucien and Gavin about them, even when they’ve all agreed it’s Lucien or Gavin’s “turn” to impregnate them or that they’re not going to get pregnant right now
  * He’s aware of these aspects of himself and he is trying to work on them, while also understanding that it’s something he may never fully solve
  * He is someone who believes strongly in commitment, as soon as he made that offer of marriage to the other four, he was in it for the long haul, despite all these drawbacks for his “jealous nature”, he feels it’s worth the sacrifices



**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  * “Only” 21cm (just over 8in), which is “short” by alpha standards
  * However he’s even thicker than a typical alpha
  * Emme can’t touch her fingers together around him
  * His knot is _really_ wide
  * (even he can’t touch his fingers together around his knot)
  * Intact



**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  * _High_
  * Only reason that Kiro’s is higher is that Kiro is younger
  * He’s having at least one orgasm every day, whether he gives it to himself or gets it with one of his lovers
  * (See also masturbation)



**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * He gets a little tired after sex but usually shakes it off at least long enough for cuddles
  * But orgasms are still one of his go-to ways to relax before bed




	6. Disorganized Worldbuilding Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ton of blather, spitballing, etc, subject to change without notice. Nothing here is a big debate point

**Out of 500 males**

83 alphas 16.6%

414 betas 83%

3 omegas .6%

**Out of 500 females**

8 alphas 1.6%

451 betas 90%

41 omegas 8%

**Out of 1000 newborns therefore roughly (because the male birth rate is slightly higher than female birthrate)**

92 alphas

854 betas

44 omegas

(the above, for the sake of simplicity, ignores rarer than 1 in 1000 intersex conditions, but just like the real world, such individuals certainly exist; transgender and nonbinary individuals certainly exist also but would be difficult to categorize in statistics of this kind. at least difficult for me.)

**Some thoughts about history/anthropology**

In the real world, different cultures and peoples at different times have had wildly different ways of handling sex, gender, marriage, and family; even in the same culture across time, or in the same time in very geographically close cultures, could have wildly different views. I would expect the history of an ABO alternate universe to be no less diverse, self-contradictory, and messy than the real world. And just like how there are debates about the veracity of historical theories in the real world, within the contemporary ABO society, there would be controversies and debates about history and about what historical people believed and how they acted. Some people would claim that a society did this and others would claim that it's a hoax; records would be destroyed or faked; popular misunderstandings would abound. So if anything I write about history or anthropology or society in my ABO universe doesn't seem right to you, it might not even _be_ right! That's the level of messy and uncertain I'm coming from when I weave this together.

**My rough headcanon, subject to change, is that in Chinese pre-modern society:**

  * Male omegas generally a status similar to elite women and eunuchs in actual Chinese history: that is, they could get very, very powerful indeed, but they also had a great deal of ridicule attached to them, could easily get blamed for things going wrong, and could only obtain power through the intermediary of another.
  * The ability to use alpha command on an omega was cited as another reason for their superiority over beta females as wives/consorts, because they _had_ to be submissive in the Confucian ideal of obedience from wife to husband.
  * Being bonded to a male omega, because of their rarity and because of a cultural belief that sons were better than daughters and that a male omega was more likely to bear sons (actually true, see genetic section), was high prestige. Emperors almost always bonded to male omegas for this reason. They would still be called “huanghou” (translated in English as empress, but although historical empresses were all women, the actual word itself has no inherently gendered etymology). You might call a male omega partner of an emperor an “imperial consort” in English to avoid the -ess problem.
  * Female alphas were known to exist but were often raised as men instead of as women because of, again, strong societal preference for sons/males. However being discovered publicly to have female alpha genitalia would be a constant threat. Breast binding or even mutilation might occur.
  * Alpha sons would inherit over other sons, including older sons.
  * Polygyny was considered normal in Han society, just like actual Chinese history, while polyandry was considered immoral, again like actual Chinese history. If the man was an alpha, if he had an omega she would inevitably be his chief or official wife, with betas as secondary wives or concubines only.
  * Betas were legally forbidden to marry omegas.
  * Because of the bond, imperial consorts in this universe had significantly more power than in actual history in terms of their influence over their husbands. Compared to actual history where usually the dowager empress had more power than the empress regnant.



**Other pre-modern societies:**

  * I would imagine the Romans, who had a big problem with female infanticide and exposure to begin with, would also consider male omegas and female alphas to be aberrant.
  * However some other pre-Christian contact peoples in Europe valued male omegas and female alphas more highly.
  * Definitely some societies who had more than two genders (just like real life), perhaps even more than six (male a/b/o and female a/b/o) to include things like nonbinary and transgender.



**What’s up with the genitalia anyway in this particular universe:**

  * Alpha males have a penis with a small baculum (penis bone) to aid in longer erection after orgasm; their penises are capable of forming a knot at orgasm, which increases the quantity of ejaculate, increases pheromonal transfer, and locks the sex partners together to increase odds of reproductive success.
  * Alpha females have the same penises with the same abilities as alpha males. They also have a vaginal opening in their perineum with a vagina with depth and so on comparable to a beta female, but ending “blind” rather than in a cervix leading to a uterus. They have ovaries internally, but these ovaries don’t lead anywhere. However, modern medicine, having discovered this, has opened up the possibility of alpha female eggs being fertilized in vitro. This is a major controversy because some are using it as eugenics to make alpha/alpha babies under the belief that these babies will be inherently superior. It is illegal in many places for this association with eugenics.
  * Beta males and females are like the real world in genitalia.
  * Omega females are like beta females but with many more glands for more lubrication, and also far stretchier tissue. The scientific term for the passage leading to the cervix and uterus in an omega is the “omega genital sinus”, but almost all omega females in practice call it a vagina.
  * Omega males have a genital sinus as well leading to a cervix and then uterus and ovaries. Instead of a clitoris they have a small penis (the penis and clitoris develop from the same cells, see sexual organ development below). They have testes inside their body as well as ovaries. Sperm are made in their testes but because of body heat, the resulting semen is nearly always infertile. However, it can be possible with modern technology to extract semen and get viable sperm from omega males.



**How about pheromones and biting?**

  * Alphas and omegas have major pheromonal glands in the front and back of the neck. (Why? Sexy reasons.)
  * Pheromonal production are mostly, but not entirely, under conscious control in healthy adult alphas and omegas. No perfect metaphor exists, but one might compare it to vocalizing. People can mostly control making noises with their voice, but they might be surprised into making a noise without meaning to, or they might do something like hum or mutter without meaning especially if they aren’t making a conscious effort to be silent.
  * Alphas and omegas also have a more sensitive vomeronasal ability to detect the pheromones of others and perceive their subtleties.
  * When a person emits pheromones, they are emitted into the air in concentration from the gland area itself, but also circulate through the body and come out in other bodily fluids throughout the body: notably semen and saliva.
  * Alphas have sharper and longer top canines to aid in biting partners.
  * When an alpha matebites a partner, the flow of pheromones to the saliva spikes.



**Sexual organ development in ABO universe.**

  * Just like our universe, fetuses have undifferentiated genitalia until about 7 weeks, although they already have XX or XY etc chromosome.
  * Dynamic development is a combination of genetic and epigenetic factors. If you think about it as being like a switch with beta being the middle position, the genetic factors influence how easily it is for the switch to be pushed to one side or the other. Some genes will make it very easy, others very hard.
  * From evolution/natural selection, the goal is to make one’s genes pass on to the next generation.
  * Omega reproductive fitness is nearly guaranteed when times are good, but omega children are more fragile than beta children, require higher calories in development for a faster metabolism to support a more complicated endocrine and other systems, etc.
  * So the epigenetic factors that increase odds of having an omega are being an omega oneself; having lots to eat; having very low stress and happy life; being very healthy and not getting ill during early pregnancy.
  * Alpha is a high risk high reward reproductive fitness. Again, more fragile than beta children, and also prone to more risk taking and violent behaviour. However, this can be a plus/advantage in both very unstable times (where they may not be enough resources to go around and alphas may be able to outcompete betas) and in very stable times (where alphas are more likely to survive to adulthood).
  * The factors that increase the odds of having omegas also increase the odds of having alphas, but alpha odds are also increased in very stressful or malnourished pregnancies.
  * Modern developed world society, which is high stress, low child mortality, good nutrition, has resulted in a higher alpha conception rate than ever, and more alphas than ever survive to adulthood.
  * The omega rate is only slightly lower than the historical average but because of the huge increase in adult alphas, the problem of “there aren’t nearly enough omegas for every alpha to have one” has become a huge “first world problem”
  * Modern omegas are much more likely to give birth to omegas or alphas in their first birth especially because they both tend to pass on favourable genes and to have a relatively low stress pregnancy because most omegas are married to very successful alphas and can afford the best of everything.
  * Because one parent passes on one chromosome and the other parent passes on enough, in a typical female egg male sperm the female always passes on X but the sperm can be X or Y. An omega male egg however can be X or Y and a female alpha sperm is only X. This would mean that a female alpha and a female omega could only have XX children, whereas a male alpha and a male omega would be twice as likely to give birth to male children than female. X from egg Y from sperm = male Y from egg Y from sperm = nonviable Y from egg X from sperm = male X from egg X from sperm = female.
  * The nonviable result of a y/y conception is a “molar pregnancy”, just like in real life when it sometimes occurs when two sperm enter an “empty” egg. A molar pregnancy has no embryo or possibility of a live birth, but rather develops in a cluster of cells. In most cases the pregnancy miscarries naturally but if it’s discovered, the abnormal tissue is usually removed right away because molar pregnancies in rare cases can become cancer.



Dynamics in childhood and development:

  * To the naked eye, there is no difference between alpha and beta male babies and beta and omega female babies. However, a careful examination or an x-ray will reveal that an alpha male baby has a teeny tiny penis bone (the size even in an adult male is small—only a few cm). Careful examination will also reveal that an omega female baby has many more Bartholin’s glands and Skene’s glands (which produce lubrication for the vagina) than a beta female. Alphas and omegas also have tiny neck glands even at birth. Therefore, dynamic is now routinely identified at birth.
  * The differences between dynamics become much greater at puberty, when everything grows, gets bigger, activates, etc. Omega puberty tends to begin later, around age 14, and end around age 17. Alpha puberty begins around 12 but takes until about age 18 to finish. Pheromone production kicks up to noticeable levels around age 15 in both but is not fully controllable and able to output high amounts until 17-18 in most people.
  * Alphas tend to be taller than others in their family of other dynamics, and omegas tend to be shorter. There are still short alphas and tall omegas, it’s just that if the epigenetic factors cause a child to be an alpha, they will probably grow taller than they otherwise would have.
  * For example, Gavin is taller than Lucien, even though Gavin is a beta and Lucien is an alpha; but Gavin’s brother, who is an alpha, is taller than Gavin (though not by much in either case). So you can’t tell dynamic by height, but the stereotype of an alpha is that they are tall and that an omega is short.
  * The matter of whether alphas are more intelligent than betas and whether omegas are more stupid than betas is a hugely controversial topic. The popular conception for centuries in China and many other places has been that alphas are “best at everything” and omegas are (even more than ordinary females) “only for bearing young”. But in the last few decades this has been challenged; how much of alpha achievement in various academic and intellectual fields is possible because of opportunities and socialization given to them by culture? The debate rages on.
  * There is also the fact that at this point, the percentage of alpha/omega in higher classes is higher than in the population at large. Alphas and omegas are more likely to have more alphas and more omegas and are also more likely to be able to have the kind of pregnancies that result in more alphas and omegas.
  * An elite private school like what Jacob attended for example would have a much higher percentage of alpha and omega students compared to a mid-tier public high school like what Emme and Gavin attended. And the parents of Jacob’s classmates would all also be far more likely to be alphas with omega partners.
  * So that’s another factor influencing “alphas are elite and best”; alphas are elite because the elite people are already alphas and they raise their alpha children to succeed them.
  * Dynamic controversies probably also overlap with gender controversies, so sexism tends to overlap with prejudice based on dynamic.



**Within the story text itself I try to avoid religious topics, but I do have some thoughts on how religion in this AU might be different or might influence things:**

  * Christian society I am picturing as having a enforced gender binary where essentially the line is drawn this way: “if you have a vagina, you’re a woman; if you don’t have a vagina, you’re a man.”
  * So omega men and alpha women both are expected to act as women and only have women’s level of rights (shitty). Expected to be obedient, submissive, silent.
  * Alpha females? Probably witches, better burn them at the stake.
  * The actual religious texts themselves say stuff like “There is neither Jew nor Greek, neither slave nor free, neither male nor female, not alpha nor beta nor omega, for you are all one in Christ Jesus.”
  * But nobody seems to remember that part.
  * Reform attempts within Christianity to give omegas etc more rights just like historical reforms with women etc.
  * [your humble author, perhaps shockingly, identifies as a Catholic in the real world, for what it’s worth, but not, um, a textbook one, I guess? it’s complicated. like all my thoughts and feelings on all things.]
  * Confucianism, Daoism, traditional Chinese religions and philosophies would probably apply different judgments about yin and yang qualities of dynamics; I imagine that alpha as yang and omega as yin, so alpha male = double male and omega female = double female, almost. 
  * Traditional Chinese medical thinking about semen and _jing_ (life essence) might be different in an ABO world where alphas produce _so_ much semen… or maybe the exhortations not to ejaculate too much would be even stronger!
  * I imagine that in a world without heat suppressants that omegas may not be able to be Buddhist/Christian priest or nun because of requirements to avoid sex.
  * At the same time, it’s certainly _possible_ to not have sex during heat; maybe there might even be special ascetic idea of having dry heats as self-denial, similar to self-starvation and other extreme rituals.




	7. Some background about Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random thoughts that may or may not come out in the story.

**Why has Minor had such continuously awful experiences with alphas?**

My feeling is that it’s a compounding thing. Minor had precocious puberty by omega standards, he had his first heat very young, and he produced pheromones earlier and had more difficulty controlling them. Decent adult alphas could tell that he was actually a kid (because he really looked like a kid) and wouldn’t approach him no matter how attractive he smelled. But that meant all his first experiences with being hit on were from really gross alphas. The more this happened, the more he avoided all alphas and acted nervous and scared around them; which meant, again, that decent alphas wouldn’t approach him because no decent person tries to hit on someone who is acting terrified or studiously uninterested. So, again, only total assholes would hit on (or worse) Minor. And even worse, Minor’s obvious discomfort made him seem like “fun prey” to a certain kind of asshole. It became a vicious cycle.

By contrast Emme has experienced street harassment etc too, but she had also experienced decent alphas so she could separate that out. She was more mature when she began to have to deal with it and she didn't have as much trouble as Minor controlling her pheromones. 

The fault throughout is 100% with the abusive/pedophilic douches.

**Why does Minor have such a weird English name?**

His parents saw it written and thought it sounded nice and was pleasantly humble. (As for why the game chose it, you’d have to ask Paper Games.)

**What did Minor do during his previous dry heats?**

There are secured areas in the hospital for use by omegas in heat without alphas. They not only protect the omega, but monitor their health (especially dehydration). In China (and many other countries, even ones without good public health otherwise) for omegas university age and younger it is free, as a crime and youth pregnancy prevention measure. (This wasn’t an option for Kiro and Emme because of their need to get away.)

**Why did Minor bring up and deny being gay to Gavin when he was a teenager?**

His life was already hard and he wanted to avoid even any little thing that might make him a target; he also was anxious not to alienate the coolest person he'd ever met by seeming to have a crush on him (because it was definitely a crush already at that point).

**Granted that Minor didn't want to try any alphas, why hasn't Minor had any luck with betas or other omegas?**

Minor wasn't interested in anything casual, but he was really hung up on Gavin, so that was one strike; beta/omega and omega/omega relationships, especially serious ones, are highly stigmatized and "common sense" is that an omega will never be satisfied with anything but an alpha. That's strike two. Strike three is that while Minor did try some dating apps and so on, he would avoid many other kinds of activities and places where people might make connections because of his fears about alphas. (And just as he would select "hide my profile from alphas" on dating sites, most betas and omegas looking for something serious would select "hide my profile from omegas".)

Minor also has a crispy coating of zestful confidence over a soft, melting interior of low self-worth, which is never good for the dating scene.


End file.
